leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Care Level/Fucking Sightstone, Man.
Builds into 3 Mythical-tier items: Eyes of the Watchers: * Recipe: Sightstone + Frost Queen's Claim + 300g (total cost 3300g). * 65 AP. 20% CDR. 15 mp5. 4 gp10. 200 health. * Unique Passive: Tribute: Your next damaging ability or autoattack against a champion or structure will deal 15 (+10% AP) additional damage, slow affected foes by 25% for 1 second, and grant 10 gold. You generate one charge of Tribute every 10 seconds, storing up to 5. * Unique Active: Overwatch: Consumes a charge to place an invisible Frozen Ward that reveals the surrounding area for 3 minutes. You may only have 4 stealth wards on the map at a time; after 10 seconds, if you have more than 3 stealth wards on the map, your oldest stealth ward is destroyed. You generate one charge of Overwatch every 60 seconds, storing up to 5. Charges are instantly replenished upon visiting the shop. (850 range) * Unique Active: Ward Awakening: Awakens target Frozen Ward into a visible Frozen Standard. When awakened, nearby foes take 50 (+5 per level) (+ 20% AP) magic damage and are slowed by 80%, decaying over 2 seconds; while the Standard persists, enemies passing through its radius are slowed by 15%. A player may only have one Standard active at a time. (60 second cooldown, 900 range, 225 radius) * You may only have one gold income item. Blessing of the Ascended: * Recipe: Sightstone + Talisman of Acension + 300g (total cost 3300g). * 20% CDR. 15 hp5. 15 mp5. 3 gp10. 200 health. * Unique Passive: Favor: Being near a minion without dealing the killing blow grants 3 gold and heals for 15 health. * Unique Active: Radiance: Consumes a charge to place an invisible Ward of Ascension that reveals the surrounding area for 3 minutes. You may only have have 4 stealth wards on the map at a time; after 10 seconds, if you have more than 3 stealth wards on the map, your oldest stealth ward is destroyed. You generate one charge of Radiance every 60 seconds, storing up to 5. Charges are instantly replenished upon visiting the shop. (850 range) * Unique Active: Ward Awakening: Awakens target Ward of Ascension into a visible Standard of Ascension. When awakened, nearby allies gain a +40% movement speed boost for 3 seconds; while the Standard persists, allies passing through its radius gain 15% bonus movement speed. A player may only have one Standard active at a time. (60 second cooldown, 900 range, 450 radius) * You may only have one gold income item. Heart of the Earth * Recipe: Sightstone + Face of the Mountain + 300g (total cost 3300g). * 20% CDR. 15 hp5. 15 mp5. 3 gp10. 800 health. * Unique Passive: Spoils of War: Nearby allies' attacks and spells execute minions below 300 (+100% AD) (+120% AP) health. Whenever a minion is killed in this way, you and the killing champion gain 50 (+1% of your maximum health) health and gold equal to the kill. These effects require a nearby allied champion and consume a charge. Recharges every 20 seconds for a maximum of 6 charges. * Unique Active: Steadfast: Consumes a charge to place an invisible Ward of the Phalanx that reveals the surrounding area for 3 minutes. You may only have 4 stealth wards on the map at a time; after 10 seconds, if you have more than 3 stealth wards on the map, your oldest stealth ward is destroyed. You generate one charge of Steadfast every 60 seconds, storing up to 5. Charges are instantly replenished upon visiting the shop. (850 range) * Unique Active: Ward Awakening: Awakens target Ward of the Phalanx into a visible Standard of the Phalanx. When awakened, nearby allies gain a shield equal to 10% of your maximum Health for 4 seconds; while the Standard persists, foes take damage each second based on the total AD and AP of allies in the ward's range (10 damage +2% total allied AD +1% total allied AP). A player may only have one Standard active at a time. (60 second cooldown, 900 range, 450 radius) * You may only have one gold income item. Really, I'd be happy if Sightstone built into more things. Category:Custom champions Category:Custom items